Don't judge a book by its cover
by RaspberryDevil
Summary: InaGO: Kariya learnt that he shouldn't judge a book by its cover in a way he would never have dreamt of. But he isn't complaining because Kirino's way of telling him is pretty enjoyable / BL Kirino/Kariya


Hey there :3

Ignore the titel, I didn't found a better one :o I think I write too much Ina11 Fics and they are always so short :o Sorry ._. I hesitated to put this fic on for variuos reason. Kirino is often more or less portrait as a kind of girlish guy so some of you might disagree with the way I describe him... and Kariya might also look a bit Ooc ... But it's too late now anyway :'D

Have fun :3

* * *

><p>With his pink hair and his clear voice, Kirino was often mistaken for a girl. Not his whole appearance seemed to be girlish though just these few details were enough to suggest this impression. Even if his school uniform told the people that they should think a second time about his gender, it didn't change the fact that people were saying that he should vary his attitude because they were sure he was a girl.<p>

Kariya knew it better.

Kirino's slim fingers which seemed to be slender as well as caring were rough when they touched his skin, exposing all of his body and holding him possessively. His lips which appear to be soft and rosy were actually quite raw when they meet Kariya's in an impudent kiss or when they teased other parts of his body. And at last his fragile figure which actually just looked like that until his shirt was removed and revealed the rather muscular body over which Kariya's hands wandered, feeling the firm skin.

Yes, Kariya knew that Kirino wasn't as girlish as he seemed to be – and this was exactly the way he liked it.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?"<p>

A pleasant shiver ran down his back when Kariya heard the husky voice near his ear.

"Nothing", he answered while running his hand through the pink hair.

"Liar."

"Want to punish me for that?", he mumbled, causing a smile on Kirino's face.

Kariya would probably never change, he thought, before he leaned in for a kiss.

"Maybe later", Kirino chuckled while he snuggled against Kariya under the duvet.

The younger one hummed nevertheless the allowed Kirino's action. Even when he wasn't like a girl, he sure loved to cuddle in the bed after a rough night. This might be the only thing he could accuse him for: He was rather affectionate and it had become a habit that he behaved in some points like a girl when they were in public; though Kariya wondered if he did it on purpose just to tease him.

Just in front of their family and at school both gave the impression that they weren't a couple and, to be honest, only half of the team knew about their relationship. At least if you could call it so. Neither of them has claimed that and even if Kirino showed his affection to him, he hasn't made their relationship official. Because, in contrary to his behaviour, he never said "I love you". Of course he showed his fondness with kisses and said "I like you" a lot when they were together but it still was a "like" and not a "love". These words remained also unspoken by Kariya who had some problems to show his affection in general. That's why Kirino waited the whole time till the younger one would say them so that maybe, just maybe, their relationship wouldn't be unofficial anymore. However he lost his patience and it was getting harder and harder to keep these three little words to himself. Kirino assumed that he would tell him sooner or later and he wasn't sure how Kariya would react. He had to admit that he would be disappointed if the younger one rejected him. Although he had a long talk about it with Shindou – who reassured him that Kariya would never have allowed his affectionate if he didn't feel something for him – he still was afraid of a rejection. So he loved moments like this, when Kariya was laying next to him and at least returning some gentleness.

"Hey, Ranmaru? Do you remember the time in High school, when I told you that your appearance is totally girlish?", Kariya suddenly asked.

"You mean the short moment before you kissed me just to prove true that I would behave like a girl when it comes to something like this?", he chuckled, rather pleased to see the blush on the others face. "Yes, exactly that."

Back then, Kariya, along with the other formerly first-year students of the Raimon soccer club, had finally entered High school. When Sangoku, Kurumada and Amagi switched to High school, the others had sworn that all of them will go to the same school so that they could play soccer together again. Now, with the entrance of these guys, the former Raimon soccer club had been reassembled though of course new people were among them. Most of them haven't changed their appearance however you could see that they've gotten older. Kariya, who was amused about the fact that Kirino still seemed to be more like a girl than a young boy, caught him after practice to "discuss something with his dear Senpai". In fact he just wanted to embarrass him a bit by invading his private zone. That Kirino was mistaken for a girl very often was the reason why he chose this kind of embarrassment. Too bad for him that Kirino reacted promptly and turned the tables by pressing him against the wall and returning the kiss. Kariya was really dumbfounded and to make it even worse, Kurama showed up and said something like "Kissing before dating? Did you miss him that much during the past year?" The younger one wasn't sure who he was referring to but due to Kirino's answer he personally didn't care much about it. "Of course. Did you expect something else?" While Kurama just laughed and said "Not really" before he went away, Kariya turned red even more. Thinking about it, the strangest thing was that Kirino apologised for it although Kariya had been the catalyst. Of course the younger one has never admitted it so in the end, Kirino treated him to a café; it had been a weird start of a relationship. Once every week, they sat together in the same café – sometimes with Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi who invited themselves without understanding anything – and suddenly Kariya wanted more. He was aware of Kirino's feeling not least because of the little caresses which consist of holding hands to the point of little pecks when no one paid attention. At first he was surprised and didn't know how to react. But from time to time he became accustomed to his tenderness and started to yearn for his affection although it was embarrassing at some points. He felt weird due to the fact that he was attracted to a guy. Right, he acknowledged Kirino as a male now though he just had to much fun to annoy him in regard to his look. Nevertheless, after the various nights which they spend together, it wasn't possible for him to deny it.

"I remember. And, changed your opinion?", Kirino asked curious.

The younger boy was silent for a moment, still running his hand through Kirino's hair when he answered.

"Yes, but you spend too much time on your hair."

Both of them knew that it wasn't true but Kirino didn't care. Since the almost five years, when he had met Kariya for the first time as he joined Raimon, he knew him only too well.

"One year has passed since then", the blue haired boy said.

"So what?"

"Nothing", he claimed abruptly, as if he would be aware of the words he was going to say in the next moment. He wasn't afraid to say these words, no, but maybe, just maybe he wasn't prepared to say them even after the twelve months of their togetherness. Kirino, being used to Kariya's different faces and the sudden switches between them, simply shoved the duvet aside and got up. When the younger one looked at him in confusion, he utterly said "I'm going to take a shower, do you want to join?" The smaller one struggled at first but followed the other one soon, grabbing his hand while fighting back the blush on his face due to the voice in the back of his mind, telling him that he should confess.

"By the way, Masaki?"

"What?"

Now or never, he thought, kissing the guy he loved before he whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>That's it. Hope you like it.<p>

I realised that most of my stories may have a happy end but are too serious so I tried to make this one fluffier :'D

Btw: I do write Kirino/Kariya fics but I still like Shindou/Kirino. It's just that I like this pairing a lot and I'm also more into Shindou/Akane these days... so yeah, don't judge me :'3

Bye for now :3


End file.
